loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the protagonist and love interest of Hinata Hyuga in the Naruto series. History Naruto was the only child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. When he was born, an enigmatic figure unleashed a destructive nine-tailed fox spirit on his village. Minato and Kushina were able to disable it, but at the cost of their lives. With the last of their strength, they sealed the beast inside Naruto. When the villagers found out that Naruto was the vessel of the monster that nearly killed them all, they grew to loathe him, save for the people who knew him best. Biography Naruto is a hotheaded ninja who's all too ready to brag about his prowess or pick a fight with anyone who might be his superior. He developed this trait after years of alienation as a way to prove to everyone that they are wrong about him. It is his goal to become Hokage, the ninja champion of the Fire nation. He strongly believes in the inherent goodness of people, even when it seems hopeless. His own hard life giving him the ability to empathise with others. At first, Naruto was just a loudmouth brat with only the bare minimum requirements to become a ninja. Over time however, he has progressed well above his peers on a combination of the nine-tailed fox's latent energy and his own iron will. His determination has not gone unnoticed. Plenty of bystanders and even some enemies have been inspired by Naruto's bravery and he has even had a bridge named in his honour. After saving the village from the invasion of Pain, Naruto finally earned the respect of his fellow villagers. After going up against both Madara and Tobi, even the nine-tailed fox begins to come around. Years later, Naruto would eventually achieve his life-long goal of becoming Hokage. Romances Sakura Haruno At the beginning, Naruto had a crush on Sakura since childhood. He would make flirtatious comments towards her but was always rejected as she had strong feelings for their teammate (and her future husband), Sasuke Uchiha. At first, Sakura despised Naruto like so many of the villagers due to his immaturity and being an annoyance; however, as they spent time together, she grew to care for Naruto as a teammate and friend, to the point where she comes to believe in Naruto the most and becomes protective of him upon learning he is targeted by the Akatsuki. When Sasuke defected, Naruto promised Sakura that he will bring him back as he knew how much Sakura loved him. Sasuke defeated Naruto in a battle but left which Naruto disappointed that not only did he fail to save his comrade from leaving but also couldn't keep his promise to Sakura. Sakura, however, was not disappointed in him and resolved to help him find Sasuke. Although Naruto was saddened that his feelings were unreciprocated, he always putted her happiness above his own and never hesitates to save her from harm. When they reunited after 3 years of separation due to Naruto's training with Jiraiya, Sakura comes to view Naruto as not only as one of her best friends but a brother. Naruto remained in love with her, but decided he would not fight for her love but simply win her over in his own way, even if she never comes to feel the same way. When Sakura confessed to Naruto she loved him, Naruto knew right away she was lying because she had always loved Sasuke and she was trying to get him to forget his promise of bringing Sasuke back. During the war, Naruto and Sakura protected each other and fought along side Sasuke and Kakashi against Obito, Madara, and Kaguya. In 'The Last' Naruto the movie, two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto moved on from his feelings for Sakura after Sasuke started reciprocating her feelings. Sakura later said she suspected that Naruto's feelings for her were just an extension of his rivalry with Sasuke and offers him advice on how to deal with his feelings for Hinata. She would later attend their wedding and expressed happiness for her good friend. Over the years, Naruto and Sakura remained close friends, to the point where Naruto's children refer to Sakura as "Aunt Sakura" and Sakura's daughter admires Naruto. Hinata Hyuga Hinata Hyuga is a girl who started off as really shy and would faint every time Naruto was near her. She always admired Naruto for his courage and braveness despite the hatred he received from the villagers. She was the only one who didn't judge him and looked up to him as a role model. During the Chunin exams Hinata offered Naruto to copy her exam answers, Naruto was pleased and just when he was about to copy them he stopped himself and gave it back to her. He stated that he does not want her to get in trouble let alone fail, this impressed Hinata as she realised he cares for her. A fight between Neji and Hinata caused Hinata to get severely injured and almost die from her internal wounds, this angered Naruto and he promised Hinata that he'd defeat Neji for her sake which he eventually did but only because Hinata encouraged him after she was healed and Naruto was on his way to battle him. Naruto told Hinata before his victory that he finds Hinata weird but he likes people like her. In the episode Blaze Away! Byakugan! This is my ninja way, Hinata is kidnapped but shows Naruto that she is capable of defeating a number of enemies. One of the bug kidnappers mentioned that Naruto's 'girlfriend Hinata' is probably dead which enraged Naruto and almost caused him to tap into Kurama's chakra. However, just when Naruto was about to get killed, Hinata saves Team 8 as well as Naruto. This shocked Naruto as Hinata's strength has improved, when Hinata receives an attack she falls to the ground. Naruto was about to jump in after Hinata but Shino stops him and tells him to have faith in Hinata as she is strong. While Hinata was in battle, Shino tells Naruto that she always watched Naruto from afar as she looks up to him also she admired his strength so she has been practising to become strong; he's the source of the inspiration. Once Hinata defeated the enemies she was about to fall to the ground as she was exhausted but Naruto catches her. In the Pain arc, Naruto was about to get defeated by Pain but Hinata jumps in and saves him. This is where Naruto abandoned his crush towards Sakura. Hinata confessed her love for Naruto and mentioned that she is willing to die for him and always wanted to be by his side. His 'smile' saved her but Pain easily defeats her and stabs her. As Pain looked over to Naruto, he mentioned that is how his parents died and how he lost the ones he loves. Naruto's kyubbi was unleashed at the thought that Hinata was dead. After defeating Pain, Naruto cried as he assumed he killed Hinata as the village was also destroyed. However, he was reassured that Hinata is ok and her wounds were treated. Naruto was relieved with tears and said 'thank god'. During the battle against the Ten-Tailed Beast, Naruto was ready to give up after witnessing Neji's death, but Hinata snapped him out of it. Reminding Naruto that he was better than this, Naruto took her hand and gave her some of his chakra reserves. Hinata later returned the favour by relocating Naruto's dislocated shoulder. When Kurama was extracted from Naruto and he was close to dying, Hinata panicked and broke down upon seeing Naruto lifeless. However, she was relieved upon learning he was alright. While under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Hinata dreamed of being on a date with Naruto. In Naruto the Last, it is revealed Naruto and Hinata first met as young children when he saved her from some bullies and his scarf got destroyed. Later in class, they were asked to write down the name of the person they would want to spend the day with if the world came to an end; Naruto saw the assignment as pointless and Hianta wrote Naruto's name. In the present, two years after the war, Naruto spends time with Hinata and starts to fall in love with her, and confesses twice to her before she is taken by Toneri. This left Naruto heartbroken but he went to rescue Hinata. In the end, they share their first kiss and, several months later, they got married. Over the net few years, they have two children together; a son named Boruto and a daughter named Himawari. As a married couple, Naruto and Hinata have a very loving relationship, but Naruto's duties as Hokage keep him from home for long periods of time. While Hinata misses Naruto and wishes for him to be home more often, she understands his duties and fully supports him, even defending him against an angry Boruto for missing their daughter's birthday and reminding her son that his father really does love them all. Love Rivals Sasuke Uchiha SInce they were young kids, Naruto and Sasuke have always been rivals. When Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were assigned to the same team, they were initially uncooperative with each other, but over time Sasuke and Naruto learned to work together and were able to come up with elaborate tactics during battles with their enemies. Later in the series, Naruto admits he has always wanted to be friends with Sasuke because both were orphans who experienced tragedies in their lives. Sasuke also admitted he felt the same way but was never as adamant of being friends as Naruto was, due to his goal of achieving revenge against his brother. As they spent time together, Naruto and Sasuke come to view each other as brothers and best friends, to the pint where they were willing to risk their lives for each other. After Sasuke's brother, Itachi, effortlessly defeats him in one-on-one combat, Sasuke begins to suspect that his growing attachment to his teammates has weakened him. He then starts treating Naruto as an enemy and forced him into a fight that Sasuke suspected he would have lost if Kakashi had not intervened. Although conflicted by his friendship with Naruto and Sakura against his goal for revenge, Sasuke decides to sever his bonds and leaves Konoha to gain power from Orochimaru. When naruto found out, he rushed to find his friend and bring him back, leading to their first major battle. Sasuke tried to kill Naruto, who vowed to beat him down if it meant bringing him back. Ultimately, Sasuke wins and leaves, and Naruto spends 3 years training. When they reunited, Sasuke denounced his bond with Naruto and was still intent on killing him. Even as Sasuke continued spiraling deeper into darkness to the point where he tried to kill his former teammates and vowed to destroy the village, Naruto still refused to give up on him. Naruto went as far as to tell Sasuke they will end up dying together in their final clash. According to http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Tobi Tobi, Naruto and Sasuke are the descendants of two brothers who were in constant conflict and their rivalry is destined to go on long after they've died. In the battles against Obito, Madara, and Kaguya, Sasuke arrived in the battlefield to aid Naruto and the others, and was able to help end the war. However, he announced his intent of starting a revolution through destruction and rebirth, and his would start off by killing Naruto, whom he deemed as his one and only friend. They two then had their final battle, which ended with the two losing an arm. They then talked about their friendship and when asked by Sasuke why Naruto went to far for him, Naruto replied Sasuke is his friend and he feels pain when Sasuke is having a rough time. With that, Sasuke finally acknowledged Naruto as an equal and admitted defeat, but wanted to end his life to atone his mistakes. Naruto refused this and vowed to be there for his friend no matter what, which moved Sasuke to tears and allowed them to truly reconcile. When Sasuke left the village to pursue a journey of redemption, Naruto returned Sasuke his former headband protector. Over the years, the two remained best friends and became genuine surrogate brothers, to the point where Naruto's kids refer to Sasuke as "Uncle Sasuke" and Sasuke's daughter is close with Naruto. Toneri Otsutsuki☀ Toneri sought out Hinata with the intent of taking her as his bride and helping him repopulate the Otsutsuki clan. He kidnaps Hinata's sister and offers her an ultimatum: her sister's freedom for her hand in marriage. Hinata accepts his offer, having to give Naruto the cold shoulder as she does so. When Toneri realises that Hinata still loves Naruto, he becomes angry and brainwashes her into becoming his bride. Naruto is able to break the spell and the two of them defeat Toneri. Upon his defeat, Hinata and Toneri make peace, and Toneri allows Hinata to leave with Naruto after realizing Naruto and Hinata love each other. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Driving Force Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Childhood Friend Category:Tragic Love Interest